In network technologies such as GSM and UMTS, a telecommunications chip card is used in wireless terminals, ensuring the integrity and security subscriber's identity data. In UMTS and GSM, the telecommunications chip card may be, for example, a subscriber identity module (SIM), universal SIM or UMTS Integrated Circuit Card (UICC).
A typical example of a wireless terminal is the mobile telephone. However, other types of wireless terminals includes devices such as mobile personal data assistants (PDA), portable mobile computers provided with means for wireless communication.
The use of other network different to the home network may be known as roaming. An example of roaming is when a subscriber to a network operated in a first country uses the wireless terminal in another country when visiting the other country.
The routing of the call or data transmission can be completed in an alternative way to the standard route taken during the initiation of the call. There is therefore a need of a method for routing a call in a telecommunications chip card and in an access point, to a telecommunications chip card, to an access point and to a computer program product.
In GB-A-2 445 273 a mobile phone is disclosed with at least three communication interfaces. The mobile phone determines via a GPS interface its position. In a look-up table the location of a plurality of Wi-Fi hotspots is stored. When the user dials a telephone number and the mobile phone knows based on the GPS signal that it is in the area of a Wi-Fi hotspot, the connection to the device allocated to the user-dialed telephone number is established via the Wi-Fi network, an access point and a Voice over IP (VoIP) connection. A mobile phone according to the teaching of GB-A-2 445 273 therefore needs for the communication via the Wi-Fi network and the access point at least a GPS interface for knowing its position and a Wi-Fi interface. For using it as a phone outside the Wi-Fi hotspots additionally a common telephone interface, such as GSM or UMTS, is mandatory.
The disadvantages of a mobile phone according to the teachings of GB-A-2 445 273 is a high power consumption due to the permanent GPS communication and the connection to the access point via a Wi-Fi connection. Usually, a Wi-Fi connection consumes more power than a GSM or UMTS connection. Additionally, the teaching of GB-A-2 445 273 is only applicable for a minority of mobile phones because the majority does not have a GPS and/or a Wi-Fi interface. Thus, the teaching of GB-A-2 445 273 can not be applied on legacy phones.